


Holding on

by Heidigard



Series: Supernatural 100-word-Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Injury, McGyver medicine, Vignette, Wordcount: 100, life-treatening injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word on how Sam is wounded. To save him Dean has to get creative...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on

**Holding on**

  
"Hang in there, Sammy!"

Deans' voice is strained almost to the point of breaking as he fishes around for the sweet wrapper that must be somewhere in his pocket and thank god, it's made of plastic. He unfolds it with shaking, bloody fingers, smoothing it out as best as he can and then presses it to the puncture wound in his brothers' chest where air bubbles keep welling up along with the blood.

Cas looks sceptical. "This will keep his lungs from collapsing?"

Dean nods mutely.

"I'm sorry I can't help." Cas murmurs, picking up Sam's limp hand to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really hard to put an idea into just 100 words exactly, especially if English is not your mother tongue.  
> Please tell me what you think! I appreciate feedback of any kind!


End file.
